Skype, letter, invite and Arendelle!
by MHCianReader5550
Summary: Itelsa chan and the gang was just chatting on skype when suddenly, they received a mail from...ARENDELLE! (Still royal stuffs but with more technology!... and nerd stuffs O-O)
1. Skype then a letter!

Itelsa_Chan POV:

So hi there! ya'll know me as MHCianReader5550 but in this story, you'll know me as Claire or Itelsa_Chan! So lemme tell ya'll guys what I have in mind, as you see, I hate my Ocs right now. You'll see why if you start reading this. It all started when we skyped and Jac here started making a dare for me... frozen related of course... why? because we freaking love them of course! xD

_Logging in... _

_Itelsa_Chan: _SCREW U I'M DOI- Oh, hi there! this is so embarrassing! Jac here made me do this an-

_Jacqueline logging in..._

_Itelsa_Chan: _Shit...

_Jac: _So? how's the dare I made ya do?

_I_C: _FUUUUUU-!

_Hiro logging in..._

_I_C: _WHAT DA HECK?! JAC! WHY THE HELL DID YA PUT HIM HERE?!

_Hiro:_ Hi the- woah! why is Claire being a dragon right nawh?

_I_C:_ I AM NOT A FREAKI- ugh! stop tellin' mah real name! oh shit.

_Jac:_ Haha!

_Sistah logging in..._

_I_C:_ O_O oh gad

_Sistah:_ You guys gonna talk about frozen or what?

_I_C:_ wha-? oh yeah! forgot all about that *Ahem* hi-

_Francis logging in..._

I froze. Oh no, not him, OH GAD NOT HIM! he's a bully, like, forevah in my whole elementary years! who the heck did someone put him her- oh wait, It's pretty obvious, JACQUELINE! UR SO DEAD TO UR GIRLFRIEND!

_I_C:_ watdafu-... JAQUELINE!

_Jac:_ Whut?

_I_C:_ WHY THE HELL DID YA PUT HIM IN?!

_Francis:_ Uh... what the hell am I here?

_I_C:_ H-hi -blushes-

_Hiro:_ HEY! so are are we gonna talk about Frozen or what?

_I_C:_ *Ahem* So as hiro sid, we are gonna talk about...Frozen!

_Jac:_ Fuckin' finally!

_I_C:_ Hey! language! only cru- I mean, only Francis ad I can talk like that!

_Jac:_ So? let's get started!

_I_C:_ fine! wait... we got a letter from the...-faints-

Hiro POV:

Oh God! she just fainted! oh what do I do, what do I do?! AHA! FRANCIS! I looked at him with the teasing grin I could give.

_Hiro:_ WHAT THE HELL?! FRANCIS! CPR!

_Francis:_ But we're only chattin' using skype...

Ha! he blushed!

_Hiro:_ Oh yeah, and I'm the only one next to her so I'll read it. *Ahem*

_Dear Claire, or Itelsa_Chan if you want to be called like that,_

_ We noticed that every chat of you and our friends, well, only talks about us. We are so glad that your the biggest fan that we ever saw (including your friends, of course.) and I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Princess of Arendelle and Kristoff Bjorman, will be glad that you shall pay us a visit. I will be the one who shall pay for your tickets on the plane. You just email us how many and we will gladly pay for it, good day and may the Arendelle will be your second home._

_p.s. There's chocolates in the box._

_~Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

HELL YEAH CHOCOLATES! wait... A MESSAGE FROM THE QUEEN?!

Itelsa_Chan POV:

YEY! I'm awake! don't ask how, it's embarrassing!

_I_C:_ Oh my Goodness... WE ARE GOING!

_Hiro:_ WOOO! CHOCOLATES!

_Everyone:_ SINCE WHEN DID YA WOKE UP?!

Guess I'll tell them. Dammit! They're distracting me!

_Francis:_ Uhm... I'm here at her house.

Oh yeah, forgot about that.

_Everyone (Except Francis and I_C):_ YOU YA USE CPR?!

WHAT THE HELL?!

_Francis:_ wha? n-no! I only used my perfume!

Heh, so true, I admired his perfume ALL the time, NOT THAT I ALWAYS SNEAK INTO HIS LOCKER AND SNIFF IT! OH HELL NO!

_"_Heheh, thanks." He muttered. Did I just say that out loud?

_Jac:_ Yes, so are we gonna go or what?

_I_C:_ WE'RE GONNA FUCKIN' GO OF COURSE!

_Hiro:_ Wait.. how about your sister?

_I_C:_ SCREW HER! SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE FROZEN!

_Sistah:_ YOU CAN GO BUT I'M NOT GOING!

_I_C:_ See?

_Sistah:_ BUT YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME CHOCOLATES!

Dammit!

* * *

I have edited it due to the wrong reports and stuffs.

anon: Yes, I already know that thank you very much, that's why I'm updating it again (or re editing the story) you don't have to tell me.


	2. Arendelle here we come!

**Still forgot to edit Kristoff's name.. Dammit! Bjorgman okay guys? Bjorgman. Ahaha! I'm such an idiot.**

* * *

Itelsa_Chan's POV:

So all of our parents allowed us to go! now we're on the airport but for some reason. Well, I don't wanna brag but, WE'RE ON A PRIVATE AIRPLANE! WHOO!

"Ah the airport. Who's excited guys?!" I squealed.

"H-how did we get here so early?" Francis asked me, still shocked. I patted him on the back.

"Ah Francis, did you forget that I have a power of writing right? I could change anything I fucking want! whooo~!" I shouted.

I coughed. "Heh, ri-"

"Sup mother fuckers?!" A voice said.

"Jac! that's mean!" Hiro piped in.

"I don't give a fu-" She froze as she was kissed by her girlfriend. D'awww, so sweet!

"Oh shush Jac." Rhen ordered.

Forgot to tell you guys that Jac here is bisexual and we invited her girlfriend along. Yes, she's still younger than me but I'm friggin afraid of her.

"Hey! I can hear you!" See? brr!

"This is your captain speaking, please buckle your seat belts and try to shut up. We are heading to Arendelle and Queen Elsa didn't pay for screaming. Thank you."

"Haha! *cough* bitch *cough.*" I giggled as I felt someone tap my shoulders. I looked at Francis and saw him smile. So cute!

"Hey I gotta sleep, if you don't mind. Who knows when we'll get there." He said as he snuggled into me, shit! what does he think I am? a teddy bear?! I let out a long sigh and looked at his face. He looks so peaceful! I thought, not that I have a crush on him! yuck! okay, maybe a little but that's enough! Oh! and if you're wondering, We are heading to Arendelle and my seat mate is Francis, Jac and Ren are sitting together, maybe watching titanic. And Hiro is next to his big Eren plushie from attack on titan! yes, it's human size. It took a couple of hours to get there, but meh! I'm not bored! I can watch Francis' face all da- oh shit he caught me!

"Whatcha' starin' at Claire?" Dammit! stop staring! I could feel my face being boiled and as I, started stuttering.

"N-nothing." I could see his eyes flicker with confusion into flirtatious way. I gulped. Shit.

"Oh really?" He was really leaning in now. I looked into his lips and saw it parted as I felt the heatness of his breath in which made me shudder in bliss.

"Ya guys done making out?" I squeaked in surprise when I heard that, I looked at Jac who laughed evilly.

"Dude! Ren! stop girlfriend from laughing!" I whispered. She nodded and kissed Jac on the cheeks. Jac froze laughing then blushed. Hah! bitch!

"Ooh! we received and email from Queen Elsa!" Hiro muttered. We looked at our screens in the seats and started listening.

"Greetings Claire and her other companions, especially her boyfriend." I blushed and tried to explain his not my boyfriend while hearing another tease from Jac.

"Yes yes, of course, my apologies. So how are guys doing?"

"We're fine!" We all said.

"I need food." Franic muttered. I shush him and apologized to the queen.

"Ah, no worries. I'll send you some." With a quick snap by Elsa, there were maids and servants started sending us food in which Jac started eating rapidly, well, in a mature way, she said.

"This is so embarrassing your majesty." I mutter.

"No worries, you and your 'companion' over there can call me Elsa." I blushed furiously, well, not really. But I feel like it! I looked at Francis who's distracted playing... HOW CAN HE PLAY CALL OF DUTY HERE?!

"This is your captain speaking. We will be heading down to Arendelle airport. Please secure all your belongings before you go out. Thank you."

"Did ya hear that guys?! we're almost at Arendelle!" I cheered.

"Well then, you will see someone that has a red hair when you go out so I hope you will land safely and have a good day." And with that, Elsa logged out.

"HELL YEAH! WHO'S READY FOR ARENDELLE?!" Jac shouted.

"We are!" We shouted. Arendelle, Here we come!

* * *

**Edited :)**


	3. PRINCESS ANNA AND VIDEO GAMES!

Jac's POV:

_Itelsa_Chan tagged you in a post on Facebook..._

**_ **_with Hiro Jacob, FD Ungcad, Jackie Ferrer and Rhen Mag..._

**|I, Itelsa_Chan| ****_"WHOOO! WE'RE IN FRIKIN' ARENDELLE! WE'RE INVITED BY THE QUEEN HERSELF! TAKE THAT FROZEN HATERS!"_**

**|Is very fab! :D| #ARENDELLEVACATION**

**-** **#SOEXCITED!**

"Yeah, I can tell your're excited, you don't have to post it." I muttered.

"Babe, just let her be, you know who she loves meeting her greatest heroes, Or rather princess and queen." Rhen said as she kissed me on the cheek.

Babes and I have been on a relationship for a... year now? we met at highschool when we we're still in the catholic school. At first we're still best friends and then one day, she just confessed. At first I was really into boys cause one time a dude named Humphrey came in and started courting me, it was really love at first sight! and one day I found out Claire's the one who kept helping him and I was just, ya know, dissapointed. They declared me as the hottest girl in the group cause ever guys we talk to (except Francis aka FD), they started flirting with me. But I have fallen inlove with Rhen so SCREW U FUCKERS I'M TAKEN!

"Hoy Jac! seems that you're stuck in the cloudy world full of thinking." Claire joked.

"Shut up Claire!" I protested. yes, I always tease her, it's fun! ahaha!

"I told you you should call me Itelsa_Chan or I_C when we are making a story!" She whined. I rolled my eyes. I can do whatever I want!

"Hey Francis!" I shouted. Francis removed his earphones and looked at me in a question, ooh! he seems annoyed.

"Why don't you and Claire play my video games later? I bought my PS4 with me." I gestured at the coming bag. I grabbed it and chuckled.

"YOU HAVE IT ALREADY?!"They said in unison. 'Love birds.' I thought.

"Can I pla- your highness!" Hiro said. We looked at him and Claire here started gasping. Ugh! just give her the POV now!

Itelsa_Chan's POV:

OH MY GOSH. IT'S PRINCES ANNA!~ I looked at Francis and saw his mouth had open a slightest bit.

"Hello there! you must be Claire!" Princess Anna cheered. I think I might faint! oh gosh! she's saying my name!

"Please excuse my friend here just a second, she's just a really big fan." Francis said as he patted me on the shoulders. Thanks for saving my butt out there buddy! Princess Anna chuckled with a hand covering her lips. Whaa~! this is so embarrassing!

"It's okay, I'm gla- I mean, we're glad that you love our movie. Now, shall we head out? hungry anyone?" She asked.

"WE ARE!" my friends cheered. I facepalmed, this is gonna be awkward.

* * *

"Welcome to Arendelle!" a fat guy cheered. Wait...he's very familiar...

"K-Kai?!" I almost shouted.

"In the flesh! wait... how did you know me? I mean, I'm not even noticed in the movie! and they didn't even say my name!" He said surprised. I chuckled and patted him on the back.

"Ahaha oh Kai, when your a big fan of frozen and searched too much, you'll know everything." I whispered. He nodded and smiled.

"Princess Anna? where should we go?" Kai asked. The princess looked at him and smiled. Kai nodded and smiled back.

"Alright, the castle, here we come!" He said as he gestured us into a limousine.

"So uh.. Can Francis and I play now?" I gestured. Since I noticed that there's a TV here..

"Huh? oh, okay. Here it is." Jac gave us the bag and a small one. Francis and I gasped as we awed it in surprise.

"S-so many...so many CDs!" We said.

"Are they really like this?" Anna said in amusement. Jac nodded.

"Yep." They said.

"Can't wait till they see the castle." Anna said as she giggled. Wait wut?

"What do you mean?" We asked in unison. The princess giggled.

"You'll see." I don't know why but I feel so excited! whoo~!

* * *

**DEEERP! who doesn't love VIDEO GAMES?!**


	4. HUNGER GAMES!

Itelsa_Chan POV:

"OH MAI GOSH WE'RE IN FUCKING HEAVEN!" Francis and I shouted in unison. We just came inside and entered into our rooms. Francis and I, then Jac and Rhen and Hiro with Eren plushie. (He wants to be alone... so sad xD)

"Glad you like it. We make sure that you're comfortable with your stay." Anna said as she walked away while closing the door. We started unpacking our stuffs and I suddenly felt someone is staring it me. I looked at Francis who's just fixing

"So... wanna play minecraft?" Francis asked, I froze. He hated that game! and I love it! what are ya doing Francis?

"Since when did you wanna invite me play minecraft?" I asked teasingly. He blushed. OH MAI GAD! I MADE HIM BLUSH! I'M DA LUCKIEST WOMAN ALIVE! WHOOOO~!

"N-nothing. So you wanna play or not?" He asked as he coughed.

"Sure!" I cheered. We opened the consoler as he puts the cd inside. He sat next to me on the couch in which I scoot over for some space. I'm not really comfortable with contact so...yeah.

"What do you wanna play?" HE asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno, you're the one who asked me to play so you choose." I said. He smirked and clicked one of the servers. I looked at the screen and- oh hell no.

"**Hu-hunger games?" **I stuttered nervously. Francis laughed evilly and nodded. He leaned towards me until I could feel his breath on my ear.

"Yeah.._sweetie._" I shivered, what the heck?! I hit him on the shoulders as hard as I can until he laugh it out in pain.

"Oh shut up!" I said as I blushed. He laughed and looked at the server list while I grab something to cover our sides- well, actually my side, when you play hunger games with me, I make sure no one will be hurt.

"Oh my God, Claire look at this." Francis muttered out. I looked at the server names and- oh my gosh.

"We've been invited to Princess Anna's server to play hunger games?!" I almost shouted. We joined right in and noticed that all of our friends were in here!

**JacLuvsEXO - _Will ya look at that, the love birds are here~! _**Francis and I looked at each other blushing in embarrassment. Typical Jac. -_-

**HiroEren - _Wait, they're love birds now? congrats! _**WHAT THE HECK?!

**Princess_AforAWESOME -**_** Told ya you guys would make a couple! 3 **_Oh God, Even the princess?!

**TheSnowQueen - _Awww, so cute! remember that I will be the decorator of your wedding! _**WHAT THE HELL I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL OF THEM ARE TEASING US?!

**Mark_Fan_Plier - _Guys! One more tease Claire here will blow up! _**I looked at Francis who said "Saved your butt." as he grabbed the pillow and put it in his lap, and to my surprise, it stopped!

"Should we invite them to skype?" I asked. He nodded and joined in the game with a slight bit of..wait, is that.. no way. He's angry when they teased me! I can't believe it! whahaha!

Anna POV:

They're so sweet! ugh! I wish Kristoff and I should be like that, buuut the ice, and ice... and ice... oh well!

"Hey Elsa! should we continue teasing them until they know?" I asked, she looked at me and chuckled.

"I think those kids will know in the future. Maybe we should invite them to Pabbie." Elsa suggested, I nodded and waited for the 'teasing' to be over. (At least that's what Francis said.)

"Hey look at that! skype! should we do it?" I asked, Elsa nodded as I accepted it.

"WHY YOU DO THIS TO MEH?!" I heard from my headphones, must be Claire.

"Dude chill! we're done teasing you! you knight and shining armor stopped us!" Jac said as she chuckled.

"Screw you." Claire mumbled, hah! kids.

"When's the game gonna start?" I asked, They all chuckled.

"Do you even play minecraft?" Francis asked with a slight hint of teasing, wha-? how dare he?

"I'm too old for this and in the next week Kristoff and I are gonna get-" I felt a hand covering my mouth and saw Elsa shushing me. I asked why and- oh.

"Wait what?" They all asked.

"N-nothing! oh look! it's gonna start!" Elsa sat next to me with a pout jutting out on her lips. I just made her join me cause I have NO idea how to play this. I can still remember the day I saw her play... But i'll tell it on the next chapter!

* * *

LOL! the story shall be told in the next chapter.. bye for now! :D


End file.
